My Beautiful Rose
by Yamarai-chan
Summary: It is not as beautiful as you, my rose, my love. But it is more beautiful than me. FujixEiji Rated T for mentions of death and blood. R & R please!


My Beautiful Rose

A best friend is like a rose,

Build it up and feed them with your love and care

It _will _become beautiful.

Leave it to worry and despair

It will die with every falling petal.

Friends are precious,

A kind smile can keep them beside you

A snarl and you may not get them back

I met you through the school

Seishun Gakuen

We were in the same class

ichinen, ninen, sannen.

You were beautiful

like a rose

But you were wilting away

I could see that behind your beauty

you couldn't hold on any longer

Pain filled my heart to see you that way

so I avoided you when we were alone

but you continued to wilt

You left me here

alone.

You had dried out

Your beautiful petals gone

There was not a trace

You had gone

Far away

So far I couldn't catch up to you

But that reminded me

Why didn't I water and feed you

my precious rose?

Was it my guilt?

My own depression?

My selfishness?

Or was it the hate to know that you were going

and I felt helpless about it

I'm sorry, my rose

The beauty I should have cared for

I could have restored you if I had tried

But I still had to learn that I could

My beautiful rose,

There is still a place in my heart for you

Your warm smile

Your kind laugh

Your light brown eyes

Your peace

Your tennis

But you aren't here in my hands,

my beautiful rose

Because I have let you down

My friend, lost from my own stupidity

Blood stained the white rose red

As blood stained your white Seigaku Regulars jacket

The day you died

The day you couldn't hold on any longer

The day your last petal fell

But you weren't merely a body,

but a beautiful rose,

even more beautiful for what you were

then what you seemed to be on the outside.

The bridge was overhead

rocks and hard earth beneath you

the sound of birds, cars and people around you

and your brown hair still as perfect as it always was

despite your deliberate loss of life

Your body was mangled,

bones broken

blood covering your body

but a look of peace was on your beautiful face

You were going to form again

into a new rose,

but not mine to care for.

I ask you

My beautiful rose

To watch over me.

I have found another rose

but it cannot replace you

I hope not to loose this rose,

like I did you

If I ever wilt

I want to come back as your rose

because I love you

and always will

I was never a white rose

so gentle and pure

but a red rose

just like the color of my hair

My beautiful rose,

forgive me

Your water sits in the bottom of my heart

and your food is still lingering in my thoughts

Eating at me as if to ask

Why didn't I feed you, my rose?

Forgive me rose

I have lost you

I let you welter

I let you disappear

a rose blown away in the breeze

Just remember this,

if not anything else I have said to you

My beautiful rose

I still love you

and always will

So I leave you this actual rose

the white petals still in tact

and leave it where you lie

It is not as beautiful as you

my rose

my love

But it is more beautiful than me

* * *

It's so sad! Poor Eiji-kun! 

I didn't want to kill Fuji, honest! I just came up with the idea as I thought of how Eiji would react to Fuji dying, and how it would be if Eiji blamed himself for Fuji killing himself.

Yes, Fuji committed suicide in this poem. He couldn't stand the fact that he had been so oblivious to his brother until it was too late and he couldn't get Yuuta back. Then Eiji couldn't stand to see Fuji so sad, so to try and save his own sorrow from making Fuji feeling any worse. So when Eiji decided to try and help Fuji, it was too late. That's the idea in a nutshell

Please review. I spent a lot of time on this poem (it's three pages long!)

Thank you, Yamarai-chan

(If you read Jigoku Chou, it will be updated this weekend. My Internet died as we moved from Obaasan's because our house wasn't ready yet. And I got a new computer, so I had to transfer everything from my old computer onto my new laptop so Kouhei can have my old computer. I'm so sorry about the wait!!!)


End file.
